Hybrid: Changing Tides
by LunarTheMooncake
Summary: (Rewrite of Hybrid: Cinematic Mode) The morning of the Endercon Building Competition, Jesse, her friends, and several others are kidnapped by three mysterious girls and taken to some sort of Manor hidden from the rest of the world. To get out, the girls require them to watch their future. This, ladies and gentlemen, is Hybrid: Changing Tides
1. Arrival

Everything hurts.

Dizziness caused the entire room to spin as she woke up. An ache crawled across her neck, her head throbbing with agony, an agony that only increased with every tilt of her head as Jesse groaned, lifting an arm to rest over her eyes. Peering through her fingers, Jesse let her eyes flicker around the room, noting it was definitely not the treehouse, and finally spotted the girl sitting in the center of the room, brewing a potion carefully.

The girl had sat a few feet away, close enough that Jesse could easily get a good look at her without moving too much. She was slim and lithe with a willowy figure, with golden blonde hair dangling down to the middle of her back and bright silver eyes. The serious frown curled against her lips didn't suit the smile wrinkles etched under her eyes. A leather jacket sat over her shoulders and blouse, the gold color shimmering lightly over black trousers.

Suddenly, her head tore upwards and met Jesse's heavy, dazed eyes with her own. Her brows bumped together in thought but she took one of the many potions - a blue mixture that almost seemed to glow - off the brewing station and headed over to Jesse in three, wide, strides.

"Drink," she said, so softly, Jesse wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't a few inches away. "It'll smoothen the dizziness and the pain."

Jesse looked at her, and then the potion, then cracked open her lips and let the girl pour the mixture into her mouth. Immediately, she started gagging. It tasted horrible; rotten eggs and moldy apples mixed into one. Fighting the urge to vomit it all up, she forced herself to gulp it down, holding a hand to her mouth once she finished. The pain slowly cleared away, the dizziness settling, but the horrible taste still lingered in her mouth.

"Sorry about the taste," the girl said, smiling apologetically, placing a hand on her back and slowly helping her sit up. "Anything sweet makes it ineffective."

"'S alright," Jesse mutters, looking around the room for the first time.

The room was round and earthy and low-ceilinged; its circular windows revealing a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hung from the ceiling or sat on the windowsills. With the numerous overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, the room felt roomy and cozy, maybe even a little sunny. But the beds against the walls, each of them with sleeping forms laying on the mattresses, ruined the effect, and it made Jesse nervous. It seems like she and the girl are the only ones awake. What made Jesse more nervous though, was the strange machine on one of the walls.

"I'll go get you something to drink," the girl said suddenly as she set the bottle on the desk beside Jesse's bed, "to wash the taste out of your mouth. I'll be getting some for everyone just in case, so if anyone else wakes up, just get one of the potions from the station and get them to drink it."

"Wait-"

Before Jesse can ask her where the heck they are or what her name was, the girl took off to the yellow curtain on the other side of the room and ducked under it. Jesse caught a glimpse of more unconscious forms, several unfamiliar, laying on beds before the curtain fell down again.

There was a sudden groan. Jesse hesitated, then remembered what the girl said and swung her legs off the bed and stood up, taking off to the brewing station. She took one of the potions and turned to whoever had woken up and immediately stopped in her tracks.

Lukas laid there, his face scrunched up with agony as he tossed and turned, gripping his head, fingers twisting into his hair. His eyes were half-open as he drew his legs to his chest.

Of all the-

Jesse closed her eyes for a brief moment, remembering how much pain she was in before taking the potion, and sighed, reaching over to slowly pry his mouth open and pour the mixture in. As expected, Lukas gagged at the taste and tried to pull away.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed Lukas' shoulder to keep him still.

Eventually, Lukas finished the potion, and Jesse helped him sit up. The sounds of the curtain ruffling alerted her to the fact that the girl had returned from wherever she was with a tray of glasses filled with apple juice, her black boots clicking against the floor. She took one look at Lukas, who stared groggily at her, and set down the tray to give them two glasses. Jesse gratefully took hers and gulped it down, sighing in relief when the taste washed away.

"Thanks," she said, Lukas echoing after finishing his. The girl finally smiled, her silver eyes glinting in the light.

"You're welcome," the girl said. Then her smile turned apologetic. "I'm sorry about the headache and dizziness. Seems the trip here was rougher than I thought."

"What do you-?"

"Are they awake?" A new voice cut Lukas off before he could finish. A woman ducked under the curtain and entered their section of the room. She struck Jesse as intimidating, with her downturned eyebrows and upturned eyes. She towered over Jesse and the blonde girl with her thin and tall figure. Her long, curly, black, hair followed behind her like a curtain despite the lack of wind, creating shadows in her fiery orange eyes. Her dark blue dress stood out against her pale skin.

"Well?" The woman demanded as the silence continued, her eyes narrowing.

The girl didn't seem as intimidated as Jesse and Lukas. Instead, her smile widened. "Only two, I'm afraid."

"Two is an improvement at least," the woman sighed, her orange eyes shifting over to Jesse and Lukas. Jesse stiffened, resisting the urge to stand up straight and say 'Yes Ma'am!' "Ah, it's those two. Interesting."

"Rin, you need to stop scaring our guests," another voice sighed. This time, the newcomer went _straight through the wall,_ landing beside Lukas without a sound. Lukas yelped and hopped off the bed immediately, staring wide-eyed at the newcomer.

The newcomer struck Jesse as tired. Bags were under her almond eyes, and her black, modest dress clashed against the paleness of her light tan skin. Her midnight hair fell over her shoulders in waves, her golden eyes scanning them all with a calculating look.

"You might as well scare the pants off of them," she said, her lips curling into a slight smirk. The blonde girl snorted loudly, while 'Rin' tilted her head back and closed her eyes, looking exasperated.

"Aimee, my dear," she said, sounding annoyed, pointing behind her. The blonde hair looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening.

"Oh dear. Seems more of our guests are awake." She turned back around and smiled apologetically at Jesse and Lukas, who had been staring at the girls' interaction until now. "I'm sorry I have yet to introduce myself, but I'm sure Rin and Bex can explain everything."

And before Jesse could say anything, the girl took the tray and walked towards one of the beds, but not before taking one of the potions with her.

"Way to throw us to the wolves, Aimee," Rin muttered sarcastically to herself. She looked up and saw Jesse and Lukas staring at her curiously and sighed. "Alright, my name is Renee, please do not call me Rin unless you know me very well. This," she gestured to the woman next to her, "is Rebecca, do not call her Becca if you don't want to die-"

"But Bex is alright," Rebecca said, raising her eyebrows.

"The girl who just threw us to the wolves is Amelia, but feel free to call her Aimee. She prefers that name. So, if you have any questions, feel free to ask," Renee finished, crossing her arms and looking at them expectedly.


	2. Run

**A/N: Okay so uh, this took forever to write and I'm sorry. I kept procrastinating and procrastinating and losing motivation SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY OKAY BYE.**

* * *

At that, questions immediately burst out of Jesse and Lukas.

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"What was that potion?"

"Why is Rebecca… like that?"

"Who are you really?"

"Where's Reuben?"

"Alright, alright, slow down!" Renee held out her hands in front of her, looking bewildered. She glanced at Rebecca, and groaned when she just snickered and floated through the curtain. After pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed and said, "One, you are in one of the rooms in this Manor. Two, you are here to watch the future. Three, that potion smoothes your headache and dizziness, it is completely harmless. Four, Rebecca's like that because she's a ghost. Sort of anyway. Five, we are your caretakers who make sure no fights happen and everyone's safe and uninjured unless there's a good reason why-"

"And here's Reuben," Rebecca cut in, dropping Reuben, who was sleeping, into a very bewildered Jesse's arms.

"...watching the future?" Lukas said, sounding just as incredulous as Jesse felt. "What?"

Renee glanced at Rebecca, who smirked but answered Lukas' question.

"It's exactly what it sounds," she said, floating over their heads to sit on Lukas' bed, her bare feet kicking against the mattress. "It's a bit of an experiment to see if it works or not, perhaps to see if your future can be changed for the better. However-"

"Everyone else is awake," Angelica said cheerfully as she ran up, cutting off Rebecca as she did so. A glance over her shoulder told Jesse that she was right; several others were sitting up or standing by their beds, looking bewildered. She could spot her friends, the Ocelots, and none other than the Other of the Stone. "Time to explain everything to them."

"We might as well," Renee sighed as she went to the center of the room, her dress swishing behind her. Jesse could have sworn she heard Rebecca mutter 'drama queen' under her breath as she floated after her friend. Jesse must have heard right because Angelica snickered as she followed after them. Unsure what to do, Jesse stood there awkwardly, Rueben in her arms.

"Okay," Angelica said, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "First off, my name is Angelica, and these two are Renee and Rebecca respectively," she gestured to the girls beside her, who bowed in response. "To answer the question I have no doubt some of you want to ask, you are here to watch the future."

"That's impossible," Ellegard (the Ellegard, the Redstone Engineer) said immediately. "It-It shouldn't be possible."

"Well," Rebecca said, hovering upside down in front of Ellegard. She smirked when the woman jumped back in surprise. "Believe it or not, it's true."

"W-What are you?"

"A ghost," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "Obviously. Geez, if they're reacting to me like this, what will they react to the kids?" she muttered.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Olivia asked hesitantly. "Er, both the watching the future bit and the ghost part."

"What do you know, loser?" Aiden said, sneering. Jesse sent a glare at him.

"It's a very reasonable assumption," Rebecca said calmly as she righted herself before anyone could say anything. "Besides, you're just saying that because you don't want to admit that Olivia may be right."

Burn, Jesse thought gleefully as she watched Aiden struggle to find a response. She glanced at her friends and saw that they were struggling to contain their laughter.

"Please refrain from roasting Aiden, Bex," Angelica said, snorting, "or else we'll get off track. Anyway, I can understand your skepticism but it is true. I would explain how it's possible but we only have so much time-"

"About two minutes to be precise," Renee interrupted, holding up a pocket watch.

"-so I'm afraid that that will have to be for another time," Angelica finished. "We do have some time to explain what will happen after you finish watching so... We brought you here to see if we can change your future to the better, but of course, we can't mess with it too much. Time is a tricky thing, and we might cause something horrible to happen by doing this so, after you finish the 'episodes', your memories will be erased and you will be brought back to your homes with nothing but a feeling of deja vu. Hopefully, this will help you prevent something from happening. Bex-"

"On it," Rebecca said, smiling slightly. "So, take a seat-" she snapped her fingers, causing the beds to fold into themselves and into the wall. "- get comfy, Gabriel's in charge of remote duty-" she tossed a very startled Gabriel the Warrior a long gray rectangle with buttons on them. "-it'll pause, play, turn on, turn off, raise the volume and lower the volume of the machine on the wall," she pointed at said machine. "The buttons are labeled, so no need to worry about pressing the wrong button."

"We'll be going now," Renee said, linking her arm with Rebecca's, Angelica doing the same a few moments later. "However, we will return if a conflict starts, which I have no doubt some of you," she glanced at Aiden, then Magnus and Ellegaard, "will start."

"Here are maps of the Manor to help you get around," Rebecca said, handing Jesse a stack of maps after freeing her arms briefly. "The Manor is huge so these will help. Watch out for our little friends, they haven't been interacting with other people for a while, so they may be a bit hostile once you met them. They are very nice if you get to know them-"

"Except Rosie," Renee cut in. "Rosie's a bitch."

Rebecca's lips twitched. "Yes, yes, please especially watch out for Rosie. She's a bit, how to say this, unstable. So, if you see her, please be cautious and don't let her appearance deceive you."

"What are you-?"

"We're running out of time," Angelica said, cutting off Soren as the three took off into the air. "Sayōnara imanotokoro! (Goodbye for now!)"

And with that, the three vanished.

"Well," Soren said awkwardly after a long silence. "Are we going to do as they say or…?"

"We might as well," A man with long black hair and dark blue eyes said slowly. "It's not like we have any choice in the matter."

Jesse didn't know him but the Order seems to, with the way they looked at him, brows furrowed as he went to sit in an armchair.

Slowly, everyone started shifting over to the couches. Petra and the man that Jesse had yet to know the name of took armchairs, while the Ocelots took a couch near the former. The Order took the couch that sat as far away from Ivor as possible and Jesse and her friends took the couch right in front of the machine. There were still more seats available so they didn't need to worry about more seats.

"I never asked, though," Jesse mumbled to Olivia as she handed out the maps. "Who's the man in the armchair?"

Olivia glanced over to the man. "I think his name is Ivor. Soren blurted out his name when he saw him so I assumed that's his name."

"Huh," Jesse mused, looking over to Ivor as Gabriel fumbled with the remote. "I wonder how they know him."

Gabriel pressed 'PLAY' before Olivia could answer.

The screen slowly faded on to show a heavily forested area with a large white building coming into view, the moans of zombies the only audible sounds.

"Barely few minutes in and it's already giving me the creeps," Jesse joked.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted the Order giving each other wide-eyed looks, and wondered what was so familiar about the building, but before she could voice it, the wall suddenly exploded with a loud BOOM, making everyone jump. Jesse and Olivia found themselves sprawled on top of Axel by accident, and Jesse spotted Magnus nearly smacking Soren and Gabriel in the face.

Jesse could have sworn that she heard a snicker, but when she tried to see where the snicker was coming from, a shout directed her attention to the screen.

"Hurry!"

A small black and white figure came speeding out of the hole at full speed. It was a girl with short, black fluffy hair, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. She was scuttling across the ground like a crab for a reason unknown, at least until the dust cleared and they saw that she had four extra arms, so that she had eight limbs, rather like a spider.

Jesse nearly gasped. That was…

"Right!" A little blonde boy with ocelot ears and a tail shouted as he ran after her, before he nearly slipped and nearly fell flat on his face.

A little girl with short red hair and gold eyes that flashed in the darkness jet-propelled out of there, Blaze Rods hovering around her and spinning in lazy circles. "Guys, we can't wait!" she shouted. "Come on come on come on!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Another girl beeped into sight in a spray of pink, magenta, and purple sparks, staggering awkwardly as she landed. She had dark skin, with the skin around her right eye a jet-black, and her eye a purplish-magenta.

"Barely two minutes and it's already pretty exciting," Axel said, leaning closer. Jesse just nodded.

"G-Guys, wait up!.." Another boy tore out of the hole. He was burly, with black hair and green skin that covered his forearms and part of his neck, his body smoking. He looked exhausted.

The five tore through the forest, until the Blaze Rods vanished, and the red-haired girl tumbled violently to the ground, landing with a grunt as she rolled several feet, before coming into a halt, panting harshly.

This prompted several sympathetic winces from the audience, but it wasn't long before the others stopped as well, wheezing, their faces shiny with sweat and exertion.

"Y-You guys okay?" The spider girl asked as she panted, her extra limbs retracting so that her extra sleeves hung limply at her side and she looked like a regular girl. The blonde boy hid his ears by adjusting his hair, and the burly boy's green skin shrank so that it was hidden by the green hoodie that had to be borrowed, as it was too big for him. The dark-haired girl's Enderman eye simply dimmed into a brighter shade of black.

"G-guys... I've got a headache..." The red-haired girl suddenly whimpered in pain, her breath quickening until it practically 'hyperventilating'. "It-it's getting worse..."

"This is exciting, but what does it have to do with us?" Maya wondered.

For once, Jesse agreed with her. "Beats me."

Suddenly, all of the kids let out cries of pain, hands flying to their heads as they clutched at something they all seemed to be feeling. A high-pitched sound was ringing in the background.

"I-It hurts..." The burly boy whimpered, shaking violently, "wh-why-?!"

They were cut off as they suddenly jerked in place, before falling to the ground, momentarily convulsing before going perfectly still. The screen faded back out to black, and a deep voice began to speak. "Memories can be hidden. But no matter what, they cannot be destroyed, no matter how hard you try. Taken. Hidden. Swept under a mental carpet. But destroying a memory is like destroying nothing. You can't destroy nothing. It would only take ten years for these memories to resurface."


End file.
